


Nobody

by B00kw0rm92



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Gen, Sexual Harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm92/pseuds/B00kw0rm92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the Glee Angst One Sentence Meme: "She's being sexually harassed in school, and it's terrifying and makes her wish she was dead, but no one will do anything; boys will be boys, right?" Mini one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

She doesn't know how she ended up in this mess. Of all the people she could have had four classes with, it had to be him. Of course three of those classes would also have to be classes that none of her friends were in. Her life would work out that way. It never ceased to amaze her how little most people in her school cared. It wasn't as though he was careful to hide what was going on, she was sure that at least a hundred other students and several teachers had seen what he did. Nobody ever once stood up for her. 

It didn't matter how many times she pushed his hands away or begged him to stop and leave her alone. If anyone took notice at all, it was to laugh. Apparently it's hysterical when the shy girl starts crying because the teacher never came back from lunch and the popular boy has spent the last twenty minutes making every disgusting comment he can think of. It's just priceless that she's slapped his hand away for the tenth time and is begging him to stop touching her. It's all so funny. 

It doesn't matter that the things he says and does have her terrified. It doesn't matter that she has nightmares or that she dreads every class he's in. It doesn't matter that her worst fear is him finding her alone. It doesn't matter that she's never been as scared in her life as she was the day he literally backed her into a corner in the library. It's just entertainment. It's just a game. She's just a toy, her feelings don't matter. 

She wants to scream when she realizes the girl who always sits next to her isn't there and suddenly he is. She was supposed to be safe in that class. Now she's not. She begs him to leave her alone and go back to his own seat. He refuses. Suddenly his arm is around her and he's holding her so tightly that she can't shrug him off. His message is clear , "I have the control. I can do whatever I want.". She begs him to let her go but he ignores her. He holds on for what feels like an hour before finally letting go. 

He reaches behind her a few minutes later and she can't help it when she jumps a mile. Every eye in the room is on them and there's a beat of silence before he speaks, "Like I'd ever touch you.". The room explodes in laughter and the teacher just watches. She's never wanted to disappear more in her entire life. She's terrified and she feels like she's drowning and nobody seems to care at all. 

Every cry for help is ignored. Even her mother has decided that she's just being dramatic. Teenage hormones are such convenient scapegoats. She's terrified and she's hurting and nobody will do anything to help. She doesn't want to live anymore if she has to live like this. But who cares? She's just Tina Cohen-Chang. She's a nobody.


End file.
